Playmates
by Jauney boy
Summary: Blake wanted to try something a bit new with her boyfriend, Sun. Introducing a new partner wasn't anything new, but she wanted more to join. Preferably, some of his friends. She has enough space to accommodate them.


**Had a bit of writer's block with more ideas for other stories, and of course that leads me to just make a new story all together. This came from a suggestion from Casanovaofsmut, and I formed it to be more fitting for my taste and style of smut I want to make. **

* * *

Blake gasped, sucking in a quick breath as she got more excited. She never thought the touches alone would get her this flustered, but she didn't hate it either way. A pair of toned arms around her waist pulling her close as she felt a pair of warm lips against the back of her neck. She shivered.

_'Perfect~...'_ Her mind could conjure just one word alone, but it wasn't all that mattered. What mattered was what was going on and how glad things went smoothly.

What led to this exact point was the result of open minded sexual conquest, and relationship bonding. She and her boyfriend Sun had hooked up only about two weeks after the fight at the docks where she learned about Torchwick's current collaboration with her former organization, The White Fang. Sun took it upon himself to do what he could to cheer her up, and be able to get a girlfriend for himself. So, win-win. Though it wasn't that short and simple, he really did like her, and she returned the same feelings as she opened up to him piece by piece, emotionally and more recently, physically. They first had sex about two months ago, and have built recognition and trust with each other's bodies, as well as their fantasized desires in a partner in bed.

Just last week, Blake came forward to sun with a request that was beyond every kink and fetish they had executed before. The fact she was nervous and coy about it made it really stand out. But Sun was accepting, and a tad interested as well. Blake had asked if they could invite another partner to join them in bed... Or rather, partner_s. _It all falls back to when they already had a threesome prior to this one, when they were mistaken as they thought they would've had RWBY's dorm all to themselves... Until Weiss came back to pick up her forgotten scroll only to open the door and see Blake riding Sun. One explanation straight out of a porno later, and Weiss was riding him in turn all while Blake sat on his face.

But now? She wanted to invite a man instead, particularly his team members as they were all single. Though she could understand the awkward tension of asking your closest friend to join in a threesome with their girlfriend. However, they all managed to be cool on their own as well when in a group. Explaining it wasn't difficult, but getting any of them to agree was the million dollar question. The only ones on board were Neptune and Sage, Scarlet was too much of a romantic to do anything like that casually.

Which brought them where they were now, the temporary dorm in Beacon for SSSN during the Vytal festival was the best place. Their only worry was making too much noise. But any awareness to this unspoken rule was discarded when Blake felt Sun's hands slowly trail up her sides and grab her breasts from behind. He cupped them and gave a little squeeze, while she undid her uniform and pressed her ass against Sun's hard on.

Meanwhile his friends just sat on a bed and looked on, still having some doubts or speculations since Sun told them about this. But seeing Sun initiate the moment by hugging his girlfriend from behind to fondle her tits and kiss her neck helped vanish their second thoughts. She had finished shedding off her blazer while one of Sun's hands tugged down her skirt. He and the other guys were surprised to see she hadn't even worn panties, her bare pussy on display. With that gone, he began to help her unbutton the dress shirt, the open gap revealing her perky and soft breasts. If the Sage and Neptune weren't surprised before, they certainly were now. Their widened eyes being enough to tell.

"No underwear? You must really want this~" He cooed into her ear before trailing more kisses along her neck making Blake shiver. She let out pleasured sigh when his hands returned to her breasts, kneading and squeezing them much rougher. More pleasured grunts and sighs rang out, arousing everyone present. She turned her head back enough to see his own, smiling at her before going in for a passionate kiss. Her eyes closed and if it weren't for her sensitive hearing, she wouldn't have heard one of the boys stand to approach her.

Although she couldn't see who it was, what truly mattered was the feeling of another pair of hands touching over her body. She opened her eyes just enough to see a tuft of blue hair, telling her it was Neptune. For someone who was a bit of a ladies man, he seemed hesitant and nervous. Probably due to this being his first time with multiple partners, let alone his own teammates. But that didn't keep him from reaching out to touch every part of her body Sun wasn't already touching. Which of course was everywhere else as the monkey faunas still had his hands on her breasts, giving Neptune the freedom to feel her up.

With Blake's head turned to kiss Sun, Neptune took it upon himself to lean in and kiss her neck. No doubt making marks that'll show up later. Blake felt herself shiver something fierce as the double treatment had her quivering, she would've collapsed by now if Sun's strong arms were't currently supporting her. But what really got her legs feeling like jelly was Neptune's hands sneakily making its way between her thighs, brushing by her trimmed pussy and feeling her wet folds. She pulled back from kissing Sun and looked at Neptune, both of them returned the same hungry gaze as he watched her facial expressions change with how he touched her.

Blake reached up behind her head to place a hand on Sun's head, keeping him close to her neck while her other was on Neptune's. Before he could figure out why, she already pulled him in for a kiss. It wasn't as focused as her previous one with Sun, as Neptune was more occupied with playing with her pussy. And her constant moans eventually broke the kiss, but he would peck her lips as he pressed a finger into her entrance.

The overwhelming stimulation of being pleased by two guys at once as well as a newfound desire of being used and passed around made her feel so dirty yet excited. The way Sun's hands played with her breasts, how Neptune's hand increased in speed and inserted a second finger while kissing softly was almost too much. Too much excitement and arousal surging through her body, to much heat that already had her on the brink. She gasped, arched her back, and did her best to bounce on Neptune's fingers.

"Nnnngh! F-fuck I- AH!" She cried out and almost stood on her toes as she came. Her hips rocked along Neptune's hand as she shivered in place, trembling against Sun's front as both boys supported her. Even though her panting she managed to give a pleased grin, looking at one blond to one blue haired boy sandwiching her between them. She looked over and motioned to the bed Sage sat on, prompting the boys to help bring her over to it. Sage stood and Blake caught a glimpse of his very erect manhood.

"So... Howdya wanna do it?" Sage asked, slowly undressing along the other guys. Blake just grinned at him before reaching out for Sun just as he finished taking his boxers off, pulling him in and having him lie on his back on the bed. She swung a leg over his waist and straddled him like she had many times before, reaching for his cock to stroke a few times before lowering herself onto it. They both elicited pleasured moans. He was about half way inside before Blake turned to the other boys. The way she bit her lip made both their shafts twitch in anticipation.

"S-Sun told me you guys have lube?" She suggested more than asked, making them both rush at once as they knew where it was. Blake giggled, finding their eagerness cute. The first place winner was Neptune, having pulled out a clear plastic bottle from one of their nightstand drawers, already opening it. As he did, Blake grew a bit impatient for pleasure as she slowly bounced on Sun, making them both gently groan. As Neptune squeezed some of the lubricant onto his palms, Sage looked over the couple and already figured his role. Though it didn't stop Blake from directing him.

"Now Sage, mmm~... Stand on the bed and, shove that cock down my throat~." Her tone suddenly going sultry, no surprise as she increased speed with her riding on Sun. Sage did as such, standing over Sun's head as his hard cock was in front of Blake's face.

"Y'know, I never did it back here before. Guess this is a first for me too." Neptune stated behind Blake, his cock now lubed up and slowly pressed it inside her tight ass. She had only agreed to using her other entrance since she and Sun had worked on her ability to handle it. And she loved it nearly as much as she loved having her pussy getting used.

Blake gasped, never having two stiff and large cocks in both holes sent her nerves ablaze, making her all the more hungrier for the third huge dick currently resting on her face. Her faunas side grew a great love for the manly musk her strong nose picked up on, bringing out a primal groan as the two boys inside her began thrusting. With one hand keeping her still on Sun's chest, the other held Sage's shaft to help her inspect it more, before leaning in and kissing the tip. He jumped a bit, the simulation was abrupt but accepted, it had been a while since he had some action. Her velvety soft hand on his length just made it that much better.

With all directions and introductions out of the way, Sun, his friends, and Blake knew what to do and went to work right away. Neptune, having more space, was leagues faster as he thrusted away into her voluptuous ass, his hands gripping her curvaceous hips. Blake's eyes shut tight as she leaned forward into Sage, burying her face into his balls and nuzzling along it like a cat before placing delicate kisses along the underside of his throbbing shaft.

"Mwah, mmwah, mmm..." She mused as she worshiped his dick, peppering every untouched bit of skin with wet smooches. It was slow but sure due to everything else going on with her other holes, but she wouldn't dare give a lackluster blowjob in her life. Though it was a tad difficult with Sun and Neptune growing bolder as Neptune's hands reached around to squeeze her swinging tits and Sun doing the same with her jiggling ass, spanking it occasionally.

With lustful impatience, Blake opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue, accepting the tip of Sage's cock into her mouth. As soon as it did, Blake felt so much like a cock hungry slut being shared and used she decided to act on it, not hesitating to _lunge_ forward and engulf all of Sage's cock into her throat in one go.

"Gahgk!" The cat faunas took every inch she could in one fluid motion, her tongue still extended out of her mouth and prodding the boy's ball sack, not surprised to hear his sudden gasp as his legs stiffened. After what seemed like one second too many lest she lose anymore oxygen, Blake slowly pulled back a bit without breaking eye contact with him. She had barely spoken with the other two members of SSSN and was already worshiping one of their cocks like a pro. She didn't even mind the drool escaping her mouth, only finding it more arousing with how shiny her tits had gotten.

Her tongue dragged along his shaft as she moaned around it, making Sage shiver from the vibrations. The only other sound Blake could hear was Neptune's hips slapping against her plump behind as he went to town on her tightest hole, finding no reason to relent with his thrusts growing more and more avid. Since she couldn't bounce much, Sun took it upon himself to start bucking his hips and started fucking her on his own pace. He was half the speed Neptune was, but still sending extreme shock waves of pleasure through her body just as the rest of them did.

Even Sage, turning her on as she freely treated his cock like it was the last she'd ever suck. The way he reached down to hold her hair out of her face and occasionally scratch her ears made her melt inside.

"Glk, grk, GAGHK!" Blake fucking her own face on his cock went on with reckless abandon, he didn't even have to move his hips and Blake's face repeatedly met his pelvis over and over again. Her moans grew along her growing pleasure, as well as volume and incoherence as her orgasm crept on her. As for the boys, all that sped up was their pace. Sun was bucking his hips up into his girlfriend's tight pussy, producing lewd and vulgar squelching noises as her ass being used almost made her feel tighter somehow, while Neptune pounded her with enough force to shake her hole body to the point of helping her go back and forth on Sage's slick member with his sack slapping against her chin.

Despite the choking, pounding, spanking, and overall free use of her body with no leniency whatsoever, all of Blake's sounds were that of pure ecstasy. With Neptune's hands switching from squeezing her breasts to pinching her nipples, Blake couldn't help her eyes from rolling back into her head as she struggled to smile with the cock in her mouth. Tidal waves of intoxicating euphoria reverberated throughout her whole nervous system, making her legs quake and her body spasm with her impending orgasm. Sage could tell from her quivering thighs and tensing body. Deciding to show mercy, (and slow down his own quickly approaching orgasm) he pulled out of her mouth in time.

"Oooh fuck! Fuck! Fuuuck yes~! Aaaah!" With much more freedom to finally exclaim her pleasures, Sun and Neptune helped Blake ride to orgasm as she finally came hard around their cocks. It was one the most euphoric and mind shattering orgasms of her life, going on for almost a minute straight with the other boys only slowing due to her abrupt tightness around them. Her cries were muffled once more as Sage suddenly grabbed both sides of her head and plunged himself back into her throat.

He had taken control this time, any gentle care had vanished as he finally joined his teammates in thrusting into one of her holes all at once together, leaving Blake as nothing more than a set of fuck-holes with no control or input of her own. And she loved every second of it. What truly made the icing on the cake here was just the mere thought of the situation as she realized the gravity of it. Three sets of hands all over her body and three different massive pricks going in and out of her body without a care in the world. She never could've thought she would love being used so much, a nice change of pace for once.

"Of fuck, babe, I'm- ngh!" Sun grunted as his climax approached. Along the other two boys who also grunted in agreement, they all began to simultaneously thrust much harder and faster than they could, before she felt the familiar sensation of Sun's load firing off and overfilling her pussy. The sudden warmth making her shiver before the other boys were set off. Neptune followed up shortly after, no different than Sun as he suddenly stopped his hips and came directly into her ass. Remaining sheathed inside as he wanted to savoir it.

Next was a jet stream of hot cum shooting down her throat, almost making her gleefully giggle as she happily sucked it all down with her only thought on getting more delicious spunk to swallow. Sage gave all he could, barely slowing his hips as he deposited all his warm ooze in her mouth. With all involved finally having their finishes, one by one they all pulled out of Blake's various holes and she collapsed onto Sun's chest. He was thankful to have already been lying down, relaxed and enjoying the moment with his girlfriend nuzzling onto him.

"Enjoy yourself~?" He teased, already knowing the answer based on the look on her face. However, as Neptune was backing away and began to pick up his clothes, Blake turned to him.

"Wait! Get your scroll out." She said with a wink. He looked over at Sage, then Sun, then back to Blake.

"You sure, Blake?"

She lifted herself off of Sun and turned over to lie on her back, her spread legs showing her freshly fucked holes still leaking cum.

"Fuck yeah, this was something I don't want to forget. Even though I might wanna try again~" She had no idea how this sultry version of herself came out, probably from hanging out with Yang too much. But it seemed to work, and actually felt fun. Neptune shrugged and opened the camera on his scroll, snapping some shots of her now, before she turned over on her knees with her upper body on the bed, her ass high in the air with cum trailing out along her thighs. Neptune got a few more pics and made sure to send them to everybody involved.

Once they wiped away most of their sweat, semen, or basically any bodily fluid exchanged during this ordeal, Blake figured it was time for a shower. She had help from Sun and Neptune, still naked and carrying her to the dorm bathroom. She still seemed to have a shut off brain through her lust filled haze, as her legs could barely keep her still. Sun and Neptune figured they'd just help clean her as well as themselves at once, with Neptune feeling the need to clean her breasts with Sun felt she really needed a vigorous and thorough cleaning for her pussy.

It wasn't long before she was sandwiched between both boys, writhing and moaning their names as they grew hard again.


End file.
